


Anagapesis

by CaptainCiella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Boredom, Break Up, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Anagapesis - No longer feeling any affection for someone you once lovedYou’ve been dating Aomine for quite a long time— you don’t remember when it started. Some of your friends say that it was in secondary school, others in high school. It seemed forever for you now. Yet, you were only in university, it wasn’t as if you were married for ten years with four children.





	Anagapesis

You’ve been dating Aomine for quite a long time— you don’t remember when it started. Some of your friends say that it was in secondary school, others in high school. It seemed forever for you now. Yet, you were only in university, it wasn’t as if you were married for ten years with four children.

You shared a flat with him and spent your time with him, there was no reason for you to feel some kind of boredom. It was the dream life of every couple of university students. 

He was your boyfriend, your first love, the one you supported, the one you understood the best and the only one for you. He wasn’t the perfect boyfriend that every girl pictured but he was just as perfect for you. 

You had some fragments of memories of when you started dating but you don’t remember when you officially decided to be together. It was a long time ago and you were young and innocent — although you still are young but not so innocent. You remember him kissing you after every games, even officials ones, in front of his teammates. It surprised you since he wasn’t the loving type. It felt strange that you remember these happy moments when you were acting as the classic couple of teenagers. Everyday seemed new with him by your side. Watching him play basketball after class was one of your favourite part of the day. It thrilled you and you liked going back home with him, talking about future tournaments. It was cliché to think this way, but you felt that your life had never been as colourful as with Aomine.  
There was a blank between your high school years and your student life. It wasn’t a frontier since you couldn’t remember how your relationship shifted from exciting to dull.

Routine was perhaps the reason of your current boredom in your relationship. You woke up together, drank the same coffee, went to university at the same time, eat lunch together, went back together... you did everything together and it was normal to you. It was the classic when a couple shared a flat in university.

Aomine was far from being tedious though. Like in basket, he accepted any challenge and even challenged you to make you happy. This wasn’t exactly how he had put this but it was clearly what he meant. He knew how to make you thrilled, to make you feel the butterflies in your stomach or the shiver down your spine. Everyday was different and your love for him was only growing. Of all the boys you knew, he was the only one and nothing could make you change your mind. 

Until recently. Recently was quite a vague word. From when could we consider something recent or not? How much amount of time does this word cover? It changed recently. You no longer felt the excitement thinking about him nor his protective aura when he was by your side. You no longer brushed his fingers while walking back home together nor searched for his eyes to meet yours. Eventually, you walked home separately since he was busy with his basketball team but also with his street basketball teammates. He didn’t come back late but was late enough for both of you to hardly talk. 

You didn’t feel a need to talk to him since you had no idea of the subject. No matter what’s the subject, you knew what he would answer and that it would quickly set a blank between you two. You didn’t kiss before sleeping and you didn’t even wake up at the same time anymore. You were no longer waking him up to beg for a morning kiss like you used to do when you just moved in your flat. He was too tired and so deeply asleep to do so and to cook something for you afterwards like he used to before.  
It was like you weren’t living under the same roof anymore— you weren’t even roommates, it was like he was a neighbour. In the beginning, you greet them, ask them some trivialities and eventually throw some parties to integrate them and gradually, you take some distance, you just meet them in the morning and say hello by politeness before going to university. 

There was this day when everything changed. He came back home earlier than usual and greeted you by a vigorous and needy kiss. He didn’t say a word, too busy running his hands through your hair, holding your head begging you to look him in the eyes, just to close them to kiss you again. You knew what he meant and you wished your love for him would revive, you crushed your lips on his, embracing his body, pressing your hips on his. You felt his heart beating against your chest and between two kisses, he nibbled you lips, knowing that you liked it.

All you could hear was some sucking sounds, moans and grunts as his lips traveled down your body. His hot breath, shallow on you flesh, the touch of his sweaty hands, the taste of his kisses, the electric feeling of his tongue roaming on your skin, everything seemed unknown to you. It could have been in a good way, to rediscover your boyfriend but it did the complete opposite effect.

“(Name)...” he whispered. 

It’s been a while since you haven’t heard his husky yet shaky voice. Moans and grunts didn’t count. The one you used to know by heart seemed to be a complete stranger. You still found him handsome but not you felt no longer attracted to him. The demarcation between his suntan and his natural skin tone that you used to find hot were no longer sexy to your eyes and his husky voice that sent shivers down your spine did no longer have the same exciting effect as before. You felt more and more distant to him, as if you were an outsider of his life. 

He kissed you once again, as if it would vanish your doubts and to convince you that nothing had changed. You held him tighter, resting your chin on his shoulder. Usually, you would whisper, panting some “I love you” but these words couldn’t find a way in your throat. A lump in your throat, you waited for him to say them first.

“(Name)...” he repeated in your ear.  
“Mmh-hh?”  
“Let’s break up.”

You smiled. The world didn’t collapse at your feet nor felt your heart broken. You almost felt relieved, as if you’d gotten rid of a burden, although your relationship with Aomine had never been a chore. 

“Yeah. It’s time to move on.”  
“I loved you.”  
“I loved you too.”

And you kissed one last time, as if you both sealed your break-up. 


End file.
